onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Clear-Clear Fruit
Clear-Clear Fruit (スケスケ実, Suke Suke Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that gives its user the ability to turn himself and anything he touches invisible, making the user an Invisible Human (透明人間, Tōmei Ningen). The invisibility effect can extend to objects like portable hand-strapped cannons and small ships used for evacuation. It was eaten by Absalom. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The Clear-Clear Fruit's primary ability is to make the user invisible. This ability also extends to anything in direct contact with the user. Because of this ability, the user can spy on conversations without detection (as well as allowing them to peep) and also allows them to abduct people with no chance of being tracked. This also allows them to have hidden weapons to attack with such as bazookas. They can even turn entire ships invisible in order to make a quick getaway. Weaknesses The main flaw of this ability is that their presence can be revealed if they are stained by objects, such as water, salt, etc. Although, they can most likely compensate by turning the stain invisible. However, the opponent still has a chance to notice them. Another weakness is that if the user gets too close to an opponent, they might get struck if the opponent gets in a lucky hit. Also, the opponent may resort to other senses (hearing, smelling, etc.) to detect the invisible user. Invisible objects will instantly become visible, once they no longer have contact with the user. The fruit's ability would wear off for a short moment if they are hit by a powerful strike (like Sanji's kicks). Other than that, the user suffers from the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage Absalom basically uses the ability to turn invisible to aid him in combat. He claimed that this Cursed Fruit's powers only serve as a supplementary to the modifications done to his body. He also uses his invisibility to peep on and sexually harass women. The named techniques that are used by Absalom that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: *'Invisiskating': Absalom uses this technique to turn his entire body invisible. Then he performs other techniques while invisible. *'Hands of the Dead' (死者の手, Shisha no Te): Absalom aims one or both of his arms at an enemy and fires at them. The secret to this Dragon Ball-like technique is that Absalom makes two bazookas strapped to his arms invisible. The result of doing this makes Absalom look like he's performing some sort of ki blast or energy attack. *'Mystery Man Handler' (怪人の手, Kaijin no Te): While invisible, Absalom hits his opponents with his fists. *'Mystery Man Kicker' (怪人の足, Kaijin no Ashi): While invisible, Absalom hits his opponents with his legs. Trivia *Sanji wanted to eat the Clear-Clear Fruit because he says that he wanted to be a super hero (though in reality, he just wanted to go evesdropping or peeking as his habits). Sanji hated Absalom even more because he ate the current Clear-Clear Fruit. This was the only Cursed Fruit that Sanji was ever interested in, he lost however interest in the fruit after his fight with Absalom, deciding that he shall just have to go do them anyway without it. *"Suke suke" means invisibility or transparency in Japanese, it can also refer to "sukebe" (助け平), which means "pervert" in Japanese and also looks like an anagram for the word "kesu" that means "to erase" as he likely erases himself. Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia